The use of leg lift units in conjunction with an exercise apparatus such as an exercise bench is well known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,968 to Silberman discloses an adjustable bench mounted leg lift exerciser which comprises an L-shaped member made of a first arm and a second arm substantially perpendicular to the first arm. An ankle engaging member is fixed to each of the arms. The L-shaped member pivots about a pivot point to facilitate leg exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,190 to Jennings shows a leg lift unit similar to the type described in the Silberman patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,608 to Mahnke et al. discloses a multipurpose exercise machine which includes a leg lift unit as shown in FIGS. 6, 8 and 9. This leg lift unit includes a member pivotally attached to the bench frame.
The prior art leg lift units still suffer from the inability to accommodate a variety of leg and arm exercises. The prior art devices also fail to provide support for a portion of an exerciser's body during the exercise routine.
In response to the disadvantages of the prior art noted above, the present invention provides an improved leg lift unit which accommodates both arm and leg exercises and provides needed support to an exerciser during use.